the person how i thought was my mate put is not him
by ebay778
Summary: good story
1. Chapter 1

The person how i thought was my mate put is not him

Chapter 1 find out you have daughter after seventeen years

Julien answered hello

Renee said Julien I know you don't remember me but i need to tell you something that happened the night we had sex can you have clear mind for this please .

Julien said yes Renee i remember you from that night, and yes i can have clear head for this what do you need to tell me after all this time .

Renee mumbles well when we had sex that night i found out i was pregnant , and what i saying is you have seventeen year old daughter and i would like you to met her.

Julien says why you not told me I would have help with the baby and looked after her when you could not , and of course i want to met her where is she now .

Renee answered she is in forks with Charlie i will let her know your coming and Julien could luck she has your stubbornness.

Bella answered hello

Renee said Bella is your mother i need to tell you something , can you talk right know or are you busy i can ring back if you like .

Bella answered no i can't talk at the moment mum im out with Angela and Jessica looking for dresses for prom can i ring you back, if that's ok with you mum.

Renee mumbled ok sweetheart i will talk to you later, and also phil cheated on me with younger woman so i will be coming to visit you and Charlie so ill be booking a flight to forks to night and i love you bella

Bella answered love you to mum.

With the Cullen's

Alice into a vision

Jasper asks what that matter alice what do you see

Alice answers Bella is in trouble you need to go help, and find were bella is before she gets killed by Edward hurry jasper the is not much time left .

Jasper says ok Alice ill leave know to find Edward before he does something stupid to hurt bella or theses men she fighting ill be back soon ok don't worrie she will be fine with me then ill take Edward hunting with me you know im faster and stronger then Edward or this family were staying with and ill ring peter and charlotte to come help if need be , ok love you

Alice mumbles Love you to jasper my best friend.

Peter rings says on root major near the sight she is on , got to go found her and Edwards hears char she wants to talk to her brother .

Char says hi big brother glad to hear from you after all this time we will save her for you don't worry she will be fine got to go see you soon by .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finding out what they are

Edward says Bella

Peter rans and grabs Edward throwing him away from Bella and says Edward stop shes bleeding you cant handle the blood you will kill her if you get to close wait for jasper and he will take you hunting ill stay with her , char get the clean cloths from the bag and ill ring Carlisle.

Bella mumbles you are vampires aren't you , its ok i wont tell anyone what you are and ill keep your secret .

Jasper say comes are the corner and says to Edward come on we are going hunting

Carlisle arrives at the scene and checks Bella and says you look fine Bella all i have to do is stitches up your head is that ok with you.

Bella mumbles that find make it quick i need to get home and ring my mother she's in bad way at the moment .

Carlisle says that's fine im almost done then ill take you home .

Bella mumbles thank you

Carlisle says done

Bella in the car ride home with carlisle and peter and charlotte.

Carlisle pulls up at bellas house and says there you go ill check in with you when you feel better .

Bella mumbles thank you for the ride home and goes in the house to order pizza for her and Uncle Charlie.

Charlie asks Bella are you in the house.

Bella mumbles in pain yes im home just order pizza should be hear soon and just setting up the table with plates and forks for the pizzas and the door bell rings

Charlie says ill get it .

Pizza man you order two pizzas and coke that comes to $28.85

Charlie says keep the change.

Pizza man says thank you sir

With bella talking to her mother

Renee mumbles scared bella i have to tell you something

That might make you angry with me.

Bella says what it mum I wont get angry with you is.

Renee mumbles Charlie is not your real father your real father lives in mystic falls Virginia, i hope you can forgive me baby .

Bella says sad of course i forgive you i know you were scared to tell me i would like to meet my real father please.

Renee says ok I'm almost in forks can you get your uncle Charlie to pick me up from the airport please .

Bella mumbles in pain ok mum ill let him know.

With jasper and Edward hunting .

Jasper says to Edward how are you feeling know .

Edward mumbles i can't believe i almost killed Bella tonight , are you hunting with me .

Jasper says ill hunt later you need it more then i do.

Edward says ok ill see you back at home then.

Jasper mumbles yeah see you later, jasper phone rings and says hello.

Alice's mumbles jasper are you going back to peter and charlotte.

Jasper answers shocked yes i am going back to peter and charlotte i cant stand Carlisle any longer would you like to come with me Alice .

Alice mumbles ok yes i would like to come with you, im not getting enough from hunting animals anymore so im going to change my diet to human put not yet, and ill meet you in Seattle to hunt love you jasper.

Jasper mumbles yeah see you soon snd i love you to.

With Alice and jasper and Rosalie hunting in Seattle.

Alice and Rosalie mumbles jasper over hear.

Jasper says alice what do you mean you don't want to hunt animals , can you explain please.

Alice mumbles i cant hunt animals anymore because i have seen my true mate in mystic falls with Rosalie real father.

Rosalie says i have all ways want to try the human diet

If thats ok with you jasper .

Jasper says ok i was thinking of going back to hunting humans anyways so we can go and do this together to hunt, im going to hunt like my brother and little sister, and thats fine with me Rosalie .

Alice says ok lets going hunting know.

Rosalie mumbles wait for me .

Jaspers says i see three males and drunk about to rape a girl and i growl loud so does Alice and Rosalie snarls loudly at them, then we both pounce on them i drank greedily and burn the corpse.

Alice mumbles i pounce and do the some then chuck the corpse in the dumpster and burn the body.

Rosalie says stalks the man then pounces on him and drink his blood greedily and burn his corpse in the some dumpster alice chuck her person body .

Going back to the Cullen house

At the Cullen's house with Edward

Edward mumbles what do you want peter i would like to be alone.

Peter says i would like you to come back to texas with me and charlotte and to teach you to hunt like we do.

Edward mumbles i would like that but not yet, i would like to know bella first before i leave to hunt humans diet .

Carlisle says angry at peter no you will not go with theses savages you will stick to animal diet .

Edward says angry with Carlisle no im leaving and renaissance the Cullen name and esme he is not your true mate.

Esme says i know im leaving to so goodbye carlisle and live in hell .

Carlisle angry fine leave all of you aren't welcome anymore you to jasper and alice and Rosalie and Emmett .

Jasper and alice and Rosalie and Emmett fine gathers stuff from their rooms to leave.

Alice changing from her hunting clothes and puts on long black skirt and long black stockings and grey top and black high heels .

With jasper

Jasper mumbles and chuck on grey top and pants with cowboy boots and puts all his and Alice things in his truck/ute and waits outside with alice for everyone else to come outside the Cullen house.

With

Rosalie and Emmett in there room.

Rosalie says changing her clothes from hunting in Seattle, puts on black mini skirt and dark grey stockings with black high heels.

With Emmett

Emmett mumbles after having shower and chucks on long black sleeve top and black pants , and shoes , his and Rosalie's things into few suitcases and goes outside to his jeep and jasper truck/ute and chuck the thing inside the jeep and ute and waits for esme and Edward and Rosalie .

With Rosalie

 **Rosalie mumbles goes outside to her convertible and** Emmett's jeep and jasper ute and put her and Emmett's things into the three cars and wait for Esme and and Edward

With Edward in his room get things together to put in his Volvo

Edward says changing from hunting and puts on top and pants and black jacket and shoes and goes outside and puts all his thing into the four cars and waits outside with jasper and alice and Rosalie and Emmett and wait for esme outside

With esme

Esme mumbles and changes into long black dress and puts on long stocking , and goes outside to put all her thing into the four cars and gets into Edwards Volvo and everyone drives to jasper big house in forks.


	3. Chapter 3

A t airport

Bella says ok dad ill meet you outside near the car .

Charlie says locks the house opens the car for him and Bella and both get in the car together and drive to the airport , at the airport waiting for Renee .

Renee says hi Bella, hello Charlie thank you for coming to pick me up.

Charlie says no problem Renee lets gets your stuff in the car and head to the house.

Bella says hi mum how was flight , i cant wait to meet my real father and siblings, and go to mystic falls

Renee says the flight was great and i cant wait to go to mystic falls and for you to see real father as well how have you been Charlie .

Charlie says i have been alright and have been working hard and looking after bell for you and her father.

Renee says that good we better get to the house so i can put my stuff in my room and sleep.

With jasper and the others.

Jasper says pulls up to house and gets out the door with Alice and unlocks the door and waits for Rosalie Emmett and Edward and esme, and put his things and Alice in their rooms.

Emmett says get out of car goes up to his room and puts his things in there.

Rosalie says get out car goes up to her room and put her things in there.

Edward says get out helps esme with their things and put them in there rooms .

Esme says get out of the cars and grabs here things and put them in her room.

Next morning

With bella

Bella says has shower and gets ready for school and gets down stairs to have breakfast and says morning mum and Charlie .

Renee says morning Bella how did you sleep.

Bella says I sleep great mum you .

Renee says i sleep fine .

Charlie says morning Bella, there something me and your mother have to tell you .

Bella says what is it i already know about real father what else to say.

Renee says i know that but your father and Charlie are werewolf's and Charlie also your uncle

Bella says what do you mean Charlie is my uncle and does that mean I'm werewolf too .

Charlie says yes you are Bella your father is my older brother, better get to school don't want to be late we will talk later.

Renee says have nice day at school and be careful oh and by the way I'm vampire.

Bella says by mum bye Uncle Charlie see you later, and mum that's cool.

Bella get out of the car and sees the Cullen's, Whitlock's and bella says hi jasper hi Alice .

Jasper says hi bella.

Alice says hi bella lets get to class we will talk about what happened later.

Bella and Edward head to biology

Bella says how are you feeling Edward.

Edwards says I'm ok put let's talk later ok.

Bella says ok im suddenly having craving for blood.

Edward says what do you mean craving blood your not vampire are you.

Bella says no im not vampire phone rings hang on

Julien says hi baby girl have you told Edward your hybrid and ill see you soon.

Bella says daddy is that you.

Julien says yes it is look i have to go your brother is fighting with Damon again, bye

Bella says bye

Teacher says miss swan no phones on in class and pay attention.

Bella says sorry and Edward my dad says im hybrid to you know what that means.

Edward says yes i know what hybrid is better get out here before the blood effects you to much.

Bella says ok lets go.

At the Whitlock house with esme and Edward and bella

Esme says hi Edward and how this with you .

Edwards says this is bella and where back because of blood thirst.

Esmes says who was feeling the bloodlust.

Edwards says it was Bella she was craving blood i had to get her out there before got to much.

Bella says sorry if i keep Edward out of class .

Esme says it fine Bella theses things cant be helped heres a blood bag for you.

Bella says thank you and drinks the whole bag of blood.

There others get back and have family meeting.

Jasper says hi bella what are you doing here.

Bella says hi jasper Edward brought me here because i was having craving for blood and it was getting to much out school.

Jasper says ok put how can you have craving for blood when your not vampire?.

Alice says no jasper she is hybrid half werewolf half vampire, that's why she has craving for blood.

Emmett says that cool when to we meet her family.

Rosalie says you already have im her sister Emmett remember.

Emmett says oh yeah i forget that sorry.

Bella says your my sister how.

Rosalie says same father different mother put you will meet dad soon anyway.

Bella says ok thanks.

Next day


End file.
